Princes of Fujimori
by Madame Penguin
Summary: Their reign as the "princesses" has finally ended, but this doesn't stop the president. With a new school year comes new duties, new outifits, and two new princesses to take the trio's place. Now what is this talk about "princes"? Yuujiro/Toru Warning:OCs Undergoing Construction
1. 1 A New School Year

**A/N: Okay this is my first Princess Princess fanfic but there were so little stories that I wanted to make one myself! I know this wont get many review but I hope some of you have the heart to read and review this. I guess this is a little relax story for me to do considering I have only done Naruto and I took a long break so here i go ^.^ Yes there are OC's but that's only to further the plot. There are no love pairing between the OCs and the regular cast so no worries**

**BTW i only use japanese language when doing honorifics cause I'm not japanese(i wish i was) so i wont pretend i am. Though i will respect them enough to use their honorific system. Tell me if it is wrong and i will correct my mistakes.**

**Warning: OCs(no love pairings between main cast), boyxboy love, and i have no beta so i apologize if you get confused**

**Disclaimer: all property of Princess Princess i do not own except for the evil plot bunnies that caused me to create this story that i hope i can continue.**

**"Emphasis"**

"Normal talk"

_'thoughts' italics_

regular dialogue

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us Toru? You know Sayaka has behaved since then."

"Yes I know uncle, but I want to go back to Fujimori for the rest of my schooling," a blunette said to a taller man standing next to him. Toru was waiting at the bus stop with his suitcase in hand and his uncle trying to persuade him to stay for the billionth time since Toru came home.

The school year of his princess duties was finally over but a new one was to begin. It was his decision to go back to Fujimori even though he wouldn't be a princess, but he was happy. They made him happy for once in his life.

If only the bus would come sooner.

His uncle prayed the bus would never come. "Please Toru, it's not to late to change-," his uncle started to say but fate had other plans because right as he was about to finish his sentence, the bus had pulled up.

_And not a moment too soon_, Toru thought. "Bye uncle. I'll try to call or write to you all."

"Toru wait-" SWOOSH! And the bus was off. The blue haired male stared at his uncle as the bus departed and left Toru to his own thoughts. The ride was long but Toru paid no mind to it. It gave him time to think about what would happen in the coming year. If Mikoto and Yuujiro would be there. It was long and boring but Toru was able to stand it by watching the passing scenery. Next thing he knew, the bus had stopped.

"This is your stop isn't it?"

"Ah, yes it is thank you," Toru replied to the bus driver as he grabbed his suitcase and headed down the sidewalk to the dorms of his school. Toru was hardly around the corner until someone ran right into him. Toru fell down with a slight 'oomph' but looked down at who ran into him who just happen to be lying on top of him.

"Thank goodness I fell down on something soft," said the bleach white mop of hair that was lying on the blunette.

"Glad I could be at your service, but would you mind getting off of me."

The young boy looked up at the so called 'soft' thing and his face started to turn into the color of a grown tomato, "OH! I'm so sorry it just that-"

"HARUKA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Please hide me!" The white hair boy pleaded with Toru. He just slightly smiled at the obliviously new freshman._ Haruka, poor boy_.

At that moment, Toru pushed the boy into the bushes and told him to hush as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off. Three upperclassmen rounded the corner at that moment and started to call out Haruka-chan again until they saw Toru. _Oh boy, here it goes again._

"**Toru-hime! Is that really you! We MISSED you SO MUCH!!!" **The three boys exclaimed as they started to drool at their former princess.

"You do know that I am no longer you're princess right? …but what exactly are you three doing?" Toru asked as he graced them with one of his former princess smiles. This said action caused one of them to faint.

"**Don't worry you will always be OUR princess!!!"**The two conscious men said in unison and continued. "We were looking for our Haruka-chan but his beauty doesn't compare to your amazingly gorgeous looks Toru-hime!"

"Thank you but for the last time...never mind. The school year of our princess duties is over. Now go unpack all of your belonging before deciding to go around campus looking for this 'Haruka-chan' okay?" Another charming smile complete with dazzling sparkles.

"O-okay," they all headed back to the dorms squealing in delight with their one unconscious friend being dragged behind them.

"How did you do that!? I've been trying to lose them ever since this morning," Haruka exclaimed as he poked his head from out of the bush. All of a sudden, Haruka stopped to stare at Toru with big wide eyes and pointed a finger in Toru's direction, "Wait, what princess…ARE YOU A GIRL?!"

"Don't be silly, they only accept guys here," Toru dead-panned at the eccentric boy. Haruka had icy blue eyes, a very slim body, and white hair that was so white that it was almost unnatural, but hey he had blue hair so who was he to talk. Without a doubt, the defenseless Haruka would make the perfect princess candidate.

"Just wait until tomorrow. You will find out soon enough." This was answered with a confused look and a tilt of a head from Haruka.

"My name is Kouno Toru." He held out his hand.

"U-uh I'm Koichi Haruka," the young boy stuttered as he slowly took the blunette's hand in his for a hand shake.

"It was nice meeting you Koichi-kun; I hope we see each other around school. Bye," Toru waved as he left towards the dorms leaving a frozen Haruka mesmerized by his nonchalant beauty. Toru was an expert princess anyways.

* * *

"Kouno! There you are!"

"Here I am," Toru said as he looked at the auburn haired boy running towards him from the stairs, "So how are you and Megumi-san doing?"

"It's going great! You should have seen her when I got back because I mean she was so beautiful when-"

"Okay, I understand you had a great time Mikoto," Toru said before Mikoto could go into full detail about his precious Megumi, "Have you seen Yuujiro by any chance?"

"Looking for me already Toru?" The two boys whipped their heads around towards the entrance where the source of the voice came from.

"Yuujiro, nice to see you again," as Mikoto genuinely smiled at Yuujiro.

"Likewise," said the blond.

"Hey do any of you know what rooms you will be staying in?" Toru asked

"Well, I will be sharing a room this year since we're not princesses anymore but my roommate is really weird…and he wouldn't stop staring at me when I was unpacking! The guy is really creepy," Mikoto was failing his arms around in exaggeration.

"Maybe he's in love with you," Toru joked around which earned a hard glare from Mikoto. Yuujiro couldn't help but laugh at the two. He was glad that Toru decided to come back to Fujimori again. He was so sure his uncle or aunt would somehow prevent him from leaving home ever again.

"I don't know what room I'm in or who I am rooming with since I just got here, and plus your roommate is probably staring at you because you were the princess Mikoto."

"You are just so reassuring Yuujiro," Mikoto grumbled sarcastically.

"It's the truth right? Well how about we go ask Tsuji-sempai our room numbers Yuujiro," Toru asked as he pulled the blond with him.

"Stop ignoring me! Why do you hate me?!" cried Mikoto while following the duo.

"Are you still worried about the princess thing? It's not like we will be the chosen ones considering we've grown up some-well most of us have," Yuujiro smirked at Mikoto's offended reaction and started to drag Toru with him as Mikoto stared to chase them.

"Okay but you should calm down Mikoto or else all of the guys will be flocking you like last year," Toru exclaimed over his shoulder as he went off

with Yuujiro.

* * *

A/N: Yea! Me is done! hope i can continue with your support so Read and Review


	2. 2 Is There No One

A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading but I was debating if I should have continued this or not. I found out right after creating the first chapter that there was already a second installment of Princess Princess which made me want to back down. I never read it so I don't know what goes on but then I thought, "Hey if I never read it, then I have free reign of my idea right?" So I continued on withmy quest and this is where I ended up. Recently I had a loved one die so I did not get this out as soon as I wanted to but here it is. Once again I apoligize for my lateness.

"Talking"

**Emphasis** or EMPHASIS

* * *

After a few staircases and three tired ex-princesses later, the trio calmed down long enough to go to find the head of the dorms, Tsuji.

"Sheesh Mikoto! I didn't think you would have taken that joke so seriously," Yuujiro panted.

"Well you learned your lesson didn't you?!" Mikoto bit back.

"My, what's with all of the excitement about today?" Tsuji asked as he opened his door. Mikoto started going into an elaborate rant of their previous conversation downstairs starting from the creepy roommate person to the point of running all over the dorm area. All Tsuji did was nod his head and wonder how in the world Mikoto was still able to talk without taking a single breath.

"Mikoto." The red-head continued to complain. "Mikoto..." No response. "**MIKOTO**." Toru and Yuujiro placed their hands over Mikoto's mouth in order to shut him up.

"Sorry to interrupt your story-telling Mikoto, but could you tell me what our rooms are Tsuji-sempai?" Toru asked before they ended up there all night.

"Oh, it turns out that you and Yuujiro-kun will be roommates again this year," Tsuji smiled.

"Again? Why would-"

"I don't make the schedules here Toru-kun, but I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that you two were princesses last year and were roommates. It's logical that you two would be placed together. Be happy about the fact that you don't have to deal with a 'creepy roommate' yourself," Tsuji-sempai quoted from Mikoto. "Now I have somewhere I need to be, so here are your room keys and be careful of the fan boys around here," Tsuji-sempai waved off with a kind smile.

"Wait what are our room numbers?" Toru called to Tsuji, but he was gone before Toru looked back up.

"WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THE FANBOYS?!" Mikoto started to freak out. All Yuujiro and Toru did was watch as Mikoto started to pace back and forth in a frustrated stride.

"Don't you understand Mikoto? Even though we aren't the current princesses anymore doesn't mean that our features or our status have changed much," Yuujiro explained.

"That would make sense… but wouldn't this year's princesses get more attention than us?" Toru asked.

"Possibly but remember how the student council acted towards the president last year?" Both Toru and Mikoto nodded at Yuujiro. "Then I believe we may have a whole 'nother two years left to deal with our 'popularity'…"

* * *

Their room was slightly smaller than the P-Room last year, but it would do. A bunk bed was in the far right-hand corner with a desk for two on the opposite side of the room. Bookshelves were located right above the desk with their semester workbooks already in place. Near the entrance were a closet and a set of generic drawers. Nothing fancy, but at least they got a window in their room like last year. Just imagine how the summer was going to be again this year…

Luckily, Tsuji-sempai was nice enough to mark Toru's and Yuujiro's room number on the keys so that they did not have to go parading around the building asking for their rooms. Running into a fan at the moment was not very high on their lists of "To Do" things.

As lunch was finally called out, Toru surveyed the cafeteria in an effort to find this year's princesses. Only problem was that there was not one single guy besides Haruka that could possibly fit that description. Everyone looked too normal with a few exceptions here and there. Some had beautiful hair, yet their skin was far from perfect or their walk was way too "masculine" to fit as a princess.

Last year's princesses were priceless after all, but Toru would have thought at least one kid would stand out. Toru looked around to find any sign of that unnatural hair color that Haruka possessed, but ended up empty-handed.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" The blue-haired man looked to his right to find Yuujiro staring at him with a guarded smile.

"I ran into a kid earlier, and I thought he came to school here since he had fan boys following him, but I guess I could be wrong." Yuujiro was about to ask what the boy looked like until they were surrounded by other guys in no second flat. Little did they know that their every move was being recorded by a student with glasses.

* * *

"GOD! How many times are we going to have to run today!?" Mikoto was panting on the floor of Toru's and Yuujiro's bedroom.

Yuujiro looked below from their window to find at least half of their class frantically searching for their former princesses. A sigh passed his lips as the chaos escalated down below and was thankful that they did not give out their room numbers earlier. His gaze shifted to his best friend currently resting against the structure of the wall. He watched as the bluenette's chest slowly fell up and down, "You okay Toru?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but it seems that you were right," Toru said as he took one last deep breath and smiled at Yuujiro.

"Why don't they go tease some other pretty freshman or something?" Mikoto started to bang his head against the cool floor.

"They would if there were any." Yuujiro and Mikoto stared at Toru as if questioning him to continue, "I looked around the room at lunch, and there were no probable prospect for princesses this year besides one kid I bumped into earlier. Don't you agree Yuujiro?"

At Toru's glance, Yuujiro nodded his head, "He is correct Mikoto. Unless there is a student coming in late like Toru did, then it is possible we may only have one princess this year and that we may be burdened with the responsibilities of our princess duties once again. How did you know I was looking Toru?"

"You always analyze everything Yuujiro so you can't deny it," Toru chuckled, "Well we may not be pulled in though considering last year's president was a princess all by himself, but I am worried over Koichi-kun. He seems too fragile to handle the title of being our princess."

"Oh this is turning out to be just dandy. Man and I thought this was over with," Mikoto complained as he looked up at his two friends, "Is there any way we can kidnap someone from another school or something?"

"If you were so worried about being a princess again then why did you return?" Yuujiro asked with a nonchalance attitude, "It's not like we need you."

"Yuujiro! You're so hurtful!" Mikoto exclaimed with a tearful expression.

"You know he is just kidding, right Yuujiro," Yuujiro just could not say no to Toru. His voice was always so controlled and firm, yet held a gentleness that told him that he wasn't that big in trouble if he followed what he said. It was always so sweet.

Yuujiro sighed, "Mikoto, if we truly hated you we would have thrown you out by now or stalked you until you stayed away." Mikoto gave a slight squeak and moved towards Toru more which received a slight glare from the blonde.

"Do you have to look so straight-faced when saying that!"

"Of course." Toru just shook his head at his friends' antics. How he missed being around these two over the break. The only way he survived being with his family was the surprise visit from Yuujiro that solidify his choice to stay at Fujimori. "What are you laughing at?"

Toru had started laughing at some random point in their bickering. His memories of the three of them together were quite entertaining, and the general happiness of Toru's laughter was soon caught on by the others. He did not know how long they laughed, but his sides started to hurt and by the end he could hardly breathe. "God knows how long I needed that."

"Why did we even start laughing?" Mikoto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I have no clue," Yuujiro smiled at Toru as if he had an idea of what started all of this. Toru returned the gesture.

"Well seeing that if we go out we might get mobbed, what should we do now?" Toru said to no one in particular. Mikoto shrugged his shoulders, and it seemed like Yuujiro was about to suggest something before a knock came to their door.

Mikoto stretched slightly and opened the door before it burst down and a white blur came crashing towards Toru, "Save me!"

* * *

A/N: WOOT! Finally done. What do you think? More to come soon so no worries.


	3. Chapter 3 Twice the Princesses

A/N: Okay about time I uploaded this. Let me just say that yes this is not that long. I have been fighting with this story and especially with chapter for quite a while, and I was so annoyed with that I was like "I don't care if it's not perfect anymore." Which lead to the long awaited chapter...I still have trouble trying to figure out how to transition between the chapters so that's why I haven't uploaded in so long...I have some main events in my head but they never want to connect you know? Well thanks for waiting and being patient.

Thanks to: kim13796, CrimsonQueen, i-got-m2m, EverlastingWarmth, Stromraven, XxGlenn CocoxX, Gone and forgoten, Silver Night Phoenix, DragonTamer94, shebajay, sailormulti01, 131817, and Brandon

**People! Need help with ideas and outfits, just one little idea can send me into a frenzy of new plotlines so send me or review me and details or ideas you can think of! Never know when that idea may appear in the story or not~**

regular text

"Talking"

* * *

The red-head quickly shut the door as a wave of screaming fan boys rushed down the hall. He slid down the door with a look of terror that clearly showed on his face, "T-Toru who is that?"

"Koichi-kun, how did you find out where our room was?" Haruka tightened his hold around Toru's waist, clearly shaken up by the day's events. Toru lightly patted Haruka's hair like how he uses to comfort his little cousin when she was upset. He chuckled at the thought of Haruka as a shaken-up puppy waiting to be sedated by his master.

"Tsuji-sempai was k-kind enough to give me your room numbers before running off. H-He said that if I need any help with this… problem… the best p-person would be to talk to you Toru-san," Haruka's choppy words were slightly muffled by Toru's shirt that was becoming slightly damp.

Annoyed by how familiar Haruka acted with Toru, Yuujiro got up and tried pull Haruka away, but the boy just wouldn't let go. With enough pulling, Toru grabbed Haruka's face to look directly into clear ice blue, "Don't worry too much about this Koichi-kun. We had to deal with this all the time last year. It gets easier to handle once you understand…your position. Have you gotten a call from the president yet?"

Haruka shook his head. "Okay, until then hold up on your own. I'm pretty sure you could handle this, especially with that death grip of yours," Toru wiped the remaining tears from Haruka's face and gave a kind smile, "Better now?"

The boy gave a few sniffles before removing himself from Toru, "Would you let go of me?" Haruka yelled at Yuujiro. The blond only scoffed at the offending underclassman before letting go. A meaningful look passed between Toru and Yuujiro before the former Western Princess made his way to the other side of the room.

After many comforting gestures and reassuring comments, they found themselves talking somewhat peacefully after Yuujiro and Haruka had started a death glare match. Tired of being surrounded by drama today, Mikoto took his leave with a sigh and entered a new set of drama with his disturbing roommate. Toru laughed underneath his breath as he saw a shudder pass through Mikoto's body before finally shutting the door from the loud screams outside.

"You are living in the P-room now right?" Toru asked as silence seem to settle in their room after the red head left.

"I don't know what it means though. When I try to ask, the guys start to chase me around and that's how I ended up here," Haruka shoulders slumped from the exhaustion of running around, "At least I'm getting some exercise while I'm at it."

Toru gave a slight chuckle while Yuujiro grumbled and started explaining that the "P-Room" was actually the "Princess-Room." While in his mild shock state, Yuujiro was able to kick the bleach blond out of the room into the horde of obsessive classmates.

"You always were the kindest host Yuujiro," Toru smiled as the blond sat down next to him on the bed.

"Shut it," Yuujiro laid back as Toru couldn't help but envy the long strands that spread around the blonde's head like a halo. He started to play with the soft locks and ignored all the condescending comments Yuujiro threw at him. Toru already saw the blush that stretched over his roommate's cheeks.

"Are you going to shower first or should I?" Toru momentarily stop twirling his hair as Yuujiro looked up at him with a lecherous smile. For some reason, the thought of cleaning up reminded him of Haruka and his pure white hair. Toru didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of the kid. He could no longer be a princess and enjoy the carefree life he had that came along with the popularity of being the school's princess. In order to pay for school expenses, Toru was force to take up a summer job though his guardians protested against it.

"I'll go first to make sure there aren't any guys that are going to molest us. You might not be able to resist killing them if I let you go first," the blue-haired man smirked and started to get off until he felt Yuujiro hold him back.

"Actually, how about we go together? I don't trust any of the guys here enough to let us go by ourselves yet." Toru simply nodded and went to grab his toiletries as Yuujirou let him go, "How's your cousin?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders and went about to find his clothes, "She's fine. I never really talked to her all that much. Took a job at a coffee shop over the summer," Yuujiro snickered as Toru sent a mock glare at the blond, "It was run by one of my aunt's old friend and she needed the help. What's so funny about that?"

"It's just that I can actually imagine you sitting at the counter waiting to help a customer with that sparkling smile of yours. Not to mention seeing you in an apron would have been rewarding in itself," the blond gave Toru one of those predatory looks that would send shivers down your spine.

A blush creped over Toru's face that clashed with his blue hair as he chanted that Yuujiro liked girls in his mind. Girls with very hefty chests. "Very funny Yuujiro. You coming or not?"

"Yeah." The teen snagged his necessities and pushed Toru out the door, "Did you slip into a coma over the break or something?"

"Hm?" The hallways were oddly quiet after the crowds of hormone-induced men went trailing after Haruka and Mikoto to leave nothing but quiet in their wake.

"You didn't bother to phone me."

"Well I would have thought your parents and adorable little brother were more of a priority to you."

"That still doesn't give you the excuse to not call. I was afraid I would have to barge into your house to make sure you were still alive. We thought you weren't coming back afterall," Yuujiro shrugged his shoulders and looked away as the possiblility of his words caused a small pink to tinge his ears painfully.

"We?"

"Mikoto and I. Yeah, he was worried about you that's why," Toru looked at Yuujiro oddly as he slipped the door to the bathroom open. He just shook his head as he found his own stall to take a much deserved shower after a tiring day.

"God I so needed this. I feel gross from just running around and dealing with Haruka."

"Then ignore the pipsqueak. He's just a first year," the stall next to Toru's echoed the sound of rushing water.

"He's a new princess though. I'm pretty sure the president is going to force him to participate anyways, just how Arisada did, so that the tradition never ends."

"Sakamoto doesn't have that much confidence to force them to do that."

"Oh, you would be surprised. I called him at some point and he sounded so different. It looks like the power of being the president is getting to his head. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking he was God with all of the attention he gets." Toru smirked at the mental image of Akira bossing everyone around with his minions worshipping below him.

"You called him," Toru didn't like the sweet tone of Yuujiro's voice. When it ever got that calm and sickening, it usually meant terrible things were to follow. "If you had enough time to call him, what about me?"

The curtains were pulled back just enough to let Yuujiro glare at him and Toru was grateful for the mist surrounding him, "Technically he called me. He wanted to ask me something and invited me to come over, but I didn't have enough time. Not enough to call you either, but my aunt and uncle forced me to answer the phone."

Yuujiro's eyes narrowed even further if that was possible, "What did he want to ask exactly?"

"I don't know," Toru turned back around in the fogged filled shower and washed out the shampoo slipping into his eyes, "He said he would discuss it with me when I get back to school, so I will go see him tomorrow if he doesn't call me out by then."

"I don't like this." Yuujiro's naturally honey eyes turned to solid gold in disgust. "If he dares to do anything inappropriate to you, make sure to tell me," Yuujiro closed Toru's curtain behind him as Toru merely hummed in response.

The stalls were quiet with the exception of an extra stall turning on. Toru dearly hoped that the third party hadn't heard much of their conversation. God bless them if a rumor were to be spread around about them.

Toru stepped out of the stall and kept his shower going so that Yuujiro wouldn't follow him just yet. As he dressed in a pair of sweat pants and towel hanging over his shoulders, Toru waited for the mysterious third party to slip out. The blue-haired man smirked as the third stall revealed himself. The two stared at each other as the new guy wrapped a towel around his waist and stood before Toru.

"What did you hear exactly?"

"Most of the conversation." Warm droplets of water fell from ebony locks down a slightly toned chest and widening shoulders. Calculating dark eyes stared at him in curiosity rather than contempt, "You are Kouno Toru-sama correct?"

"Yes. Is there anything that you need?" A blue eyebrow quirked in question at such a serious look.

"May I ask what exactly the 'princesses' is? All day I have heard this name being related to not only you and two other upper classmen, but also a fellow classmate of mine. I do not know the meaning behind the name and do not wish to bother any other classmate about it. I prefer to get my information at the source."

I almost chuckled at the naivety of this boy. My eyes watched him as he went over to one of the open lockers to grab a small pair of thin framed glasses on the miniature shelves. My mouth nearly fell open at the sight of this underclassman. The usual sharp look of the glasses actually managed to soften his intense stare and made him to be the perfect role model of what a Japanese person should look like. Almost like a doll.

"Why is it that you are looking at me like that?"

"Because you are the perfect 'princess.' Expect a call tomorrow from the class president and then you will personally find out what this term means -?"

"Saitou Kiyoshi."

The sound of Yuujiro's shower turned off as the curtain pulled back with a small towel sitting precariously on the blonde's hips. With a smirk planted firmly on his face, he walked over to the dark haired man leaning against the wall of lockers as Toru dried the rest of his hair the best he could. Silence continued on until Toru turned back to look at Yuujiro with a princess smile of his own, "It seems that we have a new candidate."

Yuujiro leaned his chin on the blunette's damp hair and rested his hands on slim shoulders with an ever widening grin, "So it seems. So it seems…"

Please help by reviewing? Send some ideas as well and may be we can spin a new web of events in the story haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
